On the Wings of the Dawn -- DVD extras
by Lindenharp
Summary: DVD extras for my Lewis wingfic series, "On the Wings of the Dawn". These are missing scenes, alternate POVs, and background sketches, and will NOT make sense unless you've read the original stories. Because they are mostly short pieces, I'm posting them as chapters rather than individual stories, and in the order they are written in, and not in chronological order.
1. Friendly Favour

_**Friendly Favour**_

_Laura Hobson is asked for a very unexpected favour._

* * *

She's talking to George Denton when her mobile rings. "Really, George... fish and chips and champagne? Why not a snifter of Armagnac and some Jammie Dodgers while you were at it?" She recognises the ringtone. "Sorry—I've got to take this one." George, as quiet and cooperative as all of her patients, stays motionless on the table while Laura strips off her gloves and grabs her phone. "Hobson."

"Laura? I need a favour." The tone of voice tells her that it's Chief Superintendent Innocent on the phone rather than her friend Jean. And there's a note of worry that she does not like. At all.

"What's wrong?"

A soft sigh confirms her suspicions. "He'll be okay... but James Hathaway has been shot."

Laura listens in appalled silence to the account of a murder suspect shooting James before killing himself. "Jean, I don't understand. Since James, thank God, doesn't need my professional services, what's the favour?"

"I need someone I can trust in the operating theatre to deal with the bullet, while maintaining a clear chain of evidence."

Now she's truly confused. Jean has a flock of SOCOs to call upon, not to mention a vast herd of police officers. Even the greenest DC could be given a scrub suit and a sterile container and be made to stand in a corner of the operating theatre until needed. And how much does chain of evidence really matter when there won't even be a trial? "Jean, what aren't you telling me?"

There's a long silence, then the sound of a slow, deep breath. "James... has wings."

Wings. Dear God. She doesn't know much more about that subject than the average layman. One of her lecturers had devoted part of a unit on medical genetics to congenital disorders. Odd to think of something as beautiful as wings as a disorder, but that's how it's officially classified. There'd been slides of famous winged people, from P.T. Barnum's Tahatan (The Sioux Hawk Boy) to the 1920s silent film actress Angela "Angel" Morgan to the anonymous 'Patient W' who'd let himself be studied by a research team at Barts for seven years, then left his body to science.

The genetic markers for alation—wingedness—are highly distinctive. Is Jean aware that the bullet will have to be cleaned of all traces of James's blood if she wants to protect his privacy? That, and a million other questions spin through her mind, but the one that makes it out of her mouth is, "Does Robbie know?"

Another, briefer pause. "Not yet."

"Are you sure? Those two are as close as bread and jam."

"True enough," Jean replies, "and I daresay that James has told his governor things that no one else knows. But this particular secret—you didn't see how nervous he was when he had to tell me. He hid it very well behind that polite public-school mask of his, but he was terrified. He looked like an early Christian martyr facing the lions."

"Pious? Defiant?"

"Quietly resigned to his fate. Look, Laura, I've got to go. Robbie will be here any moment, and I have to intercept him and explain the situation."

She doesn't envy Jean that conversation. "I can be there in thirty minutes. That all right?"

"That's fine. The surgeon is flying down from Edinburgh. Sir Andrew Morrison."

It takes a few seconds for the name to register. "Morrison? Brilliant. James will be in the best possible hands." They exchange a few more details, then Laura clicks 'end'. She walks back to the autopsy table. "Sorry, George. We'll have to finish up tomorrow. There's a friend who needs my assistance." She envisions James, face pale and eyes heavy-lidded, probably dopey on pain medications. And then she envisions another, nearby face, lined with worry, and aching as though the bullet had torn his own flesh. "Two friends." 

* * *

Note: This takes place during Chapter 1 of _If I Speed Away_.


	2. Secundum voluntatem tuam

_**Secundum voluntatem tuam**_

_Why did James leave the seminary?_

* * *

He lies prostrate before the altar, the carpet rough against his forehead, arms and wings extended at perfect right angles to his body. After uncounted hours, his shoulder muscles ache, but that doesn't matter. The pain helps him focus on his intention.

He pleads for the hundredth time, _Et nunc Domine, secundum voluntatem tuam fac mecum_. And now, O Lord, do with me according to thy will. What _is_ God's will for him? The first time he entered the seminary's chapel, the answer was clear. Now the silence seems to tell him, once again, a father has found him lacking.

* * *

Father Hughes watches from the doorway. Seminarians often request an overnight vigil when wrestling with the doubts now plaguing James. He hasn't confided in his spiritual director, but the signs are clear. James's conscience won't allow him to pursue an imperfect vocation.

Hughes retreats. He could throttle his brother in Christ, James's childhood priest. The Church teaches that wings _may_ signal a vocation, but pressuring a child of eight... unconscionable! Without Thirlwell's meddling, James might have found a vocation anyway. Instead, the Church has lost a promising priest, and James has lost his way.

What will become of him now?

* * *

**Note:** This double drabble (200 words exactly, not counting title and notes) was inspired by a conversation between James and Robbie in Chapter 3 of _If I Speed Away_:

"Is this why you left the seminary?" "No, this is why I went into the seminary. The Church calls it a blessing," James says bitterly. "A visible manifestation of God's favour, and a sign that the person may be called to a vocation in His service. Father Thirlwell started talking to me about the priesthood shortly after I made my First Communion."


	3. Expanded Horizons

It's barely dawn when Robbie awakens to find the other bed empty. Budget restrictions still mean sharing a hotel room, but now James can sleep with wings unbound. Robbie shudders to think about previous police conferences when James spent the whole weekend with his wings wrapped in that bloody corset.

* * *

James isn't surprised when Robbie finds him on the beach. "You're very fond of beaches for someone who doesn't swim."

And can't fly in this resort town. Even at dawn they're not alone. "The sea makes the sky bigger." _And having you as a friend makes my life infinitely bigger._

* * *

**Note: **This is set in an undefined time after _Balancing Act_. 100-word drabble, not counting title and notes.


End file.
